It is possible for tissue surrounding orthopedic implants, such as knee or hip implants, to become infected. If necessary, the implant is removed, and it may take several weeks or more to adequately treat the infection, during which time the implant site is kept immobile. Immobility can result in soft tissue contraction and loss of range of motion of the joint previously occupied by the implant.
To prevent one or both of tissue contraction and loss of range of motion, an articulating temporary implant or spacer, typically made of an antibiotic-filled cement, can be used to fill the space previously occupied by the implant while the infection is being treated. Once the temporary implant is positioned, the antibiotic leaches out of the spacer to aid in treatment of tissues near the spacer and prevent further spreading of the infection. Once the infection is cleared, the spacer can be replaced with a new permanent implant.